


Wet 'n Wild

by Find_Me_Calling_You



Series: Glaze [4]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blindfolds, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Edging, If I missed any tags let me know, Kink Exploration, M/M, Oral Sex, Panties, Rope Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Watersports, Yes he is, because I got asked if Glaze!Armie is into piss play and yes, discussion of semi-traumatic kink discovery, in this fic - Freeform, mention of past child abuse because y'know Dru, more potential embarrassment if someone did walk in and no does, piss fucking, possible humiliation, they're just having a lot of sex in this so everyone else is in a tiny bit role
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Find_Me_Calling_You/pseuds/Find_Me_Calling_You
Summary: I got asked a while back if Glaze!Armie has a piss kink like the Armie in some of my other stories does and the answer is yes, that's one of his MANY kinks.I was going to write a quick little watersports fic and call it a day, but this grew out of control and is now here for your enjoyment.(There is no significant plot in this! It's just a lot of Glaze!verse sex)
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Glaze [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720513
Comments: 23
Kudos: 57





	Wet 'n Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trashfortimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashfortimmy/gifts).



> This fic has been fighting me for MONTHS. And today, it just kind of worked out that I had the motivation and time to finish it, even if I feel like the last sex scene didn’t come together quite right. I feel like it's a little uneven in quality but it's been a hot minute since I've written something so bear with me.
> 
> This came about by someone asking me of if I’d ever do a Glaze!verse watersports fic and the plan was to do a quick little one shot and be done with it, but the boys wanted to try out a wide variety of kinks, soooo, much like the original Glaze, it grew completely out of control. Mind the tags and happy reading!
> 
> For trashfortimmy because she always leaves A++ commentary on my fics.

They had learned over the first couple months of living together that Armie was more than a little kinky. Despite how comfortable and safe they felt with each other, there was still an element of shyness to Armie when it came to expressing what he wanted sexually, even in the presence of Timmy’s eagerness to explore with his new partner. After puppy eyes had failed to convince Armie to divulge any of his kinks, Timmy had rolled them over, kissed Armie practically breathless and sucked his dick until Armie was whimpering with oversensitivity. Timmy brought him to the very brink of orgasm and pulled away when he felt Armie swell in his mouth over and over again. When Armie finally came, it had been a raw, deeply intimate experience. After that, Armie had been a little more open when Timmy explained exactly how much he wanted to know everything that went through Armie’s head.

There had been ropes, and numerous elegant knots that bound Timmy into the most erotic positions. There had been cock rings. Nipple clamps that Timmy couldn’t quite tolerate but left Armie delirious with pleasure-pain. There had been a riding crop that Armie had not only smacked his ass with, but then lubed the handle and used it to fuck his hole, nudge his prostate until he came all over the sheets without even having his cock touched.

There had been a remote-control vibrating buttplug that Armie slipped into him before they’d gone out one night with Timmy in an oversized sweater that hung past his hips and dark, thick denim jeans. Armie had gradually snuck the intensity up, up, up until Timmy was biting his lip fiercely, eyes rolling back in his head as he arched his neck and back, coming in his underwear right in the corner booth of one of Armie’s friend Ash’s restaurants over dessert.

They had made a quick escape to the bathroom as soon as Armie paid, mostly because Armie was so hard he wasn’t sure he could make it home with the way his trousers were trying to strangle his very sizable erection. Armie had wasted no time in replacing the plug with his thick cock and fucking into him quick, sharp, and claiming until he moaned low into Timmy’s shoulder, Timmy letting out a long gasp as he added more cum to the sticky mess in his underwear.

Timmy couldn’t even remember past the hormone-driven pleasure haze that followed, losing track of exactly how many ways and places they licked and sucked and kissed and stroked when they got back to the apartment that night.

But there were still plenty of normal days, the routine of their house easy and comfortable and the sex with Armie passionate but sweet and somewhat vanilla by comparison to the ropes and riding crop.

Armie was still busy at all hours of the day, taping with PBS, running Paradiso, and even beginning to plan with Luca and Nick about the upper floor of the building Paradiso was housed in. It was rare to find a building so short so deep in New York City, but it had originally been some sort of warehouse the city had just kind of built up around. Armie had converted the two lower floors into the one, tiered room Timmy had first stepped into all those years ago. The top floor had been some sort of bridal shop for longer than Timmy could remember, far preceding Paradiso’s opening. But that business had finally said farewell, modifying their plans to be a couple of much smaller boutiques following the trend to avoid the big bridal shops. Nick kept a close eye on it and less than half an hour after it hit the market, Nick had gotten a hold of the management company, and then the lease was theirs. There were still a lot of renovations to be done, but Armie was hoping for a New Year’s opening.

Armie’s one day a week off was Monday usually and the day was usually easy, laid-back, and almost syrupy sweet domestic. Nick had taken the kids out after school and would be back shortly before dinner. Armie had made a grocery store run, and Timmy had spent the day at home as his ankle was still most definitely not up to running around his nonprofit’s office.

Timmy was currently doing his very best to participate in a Zoom meeting with the other members of his team. It was their main monthly meeting and had been dragging on for the past 45 minutes now, every minute made that much longer because Timmy was absolutely dying for a piss and had been doing everything he could to avoid letting his coworkers know just exactly how badly he had to pee. 

Timmy had spent the morning tidying the house and helping Nick catch up on laundry, sipping away at cup after cup of the herbal tea that eased the sore throat that late spring allergies always gave him. He had been putting off taking a piss in favor of finishing up the last couple loads of laundry, and just as soon as he was done putting away the last of his and Armie’s clothes, he noticed the time.

_ Shit.  _

Scrambling into the office, he’d logged in just in time.

And oh how he was paying for it now. His pelvic muscles ached and he could almost feel a threatening spasm every few minutes, an unpleasantly sharp tingling sensation at the base and tip of his penis, like there was no way he could hold back. His bladder had to be on the verge of quite truly bursting. His low belly felt swollen and despite easing his pants down enough to get the pressure of his waistband off the distended curve resting between his hips, it still felt like he was getting closer to losing control every second.

“Babe, I’m home!” Armie’s voice echoed from downstairs and Timmy grabbed his phone, quickly sending him a text.

_ TC: On Zoom meeting in office. _

Armie’s steps could be heard bounding up the stairs. Even if Armie wouldn’t interrupt his meeting, Timmy could always count on him appearing in the doorway with an affectionate smile and a mouthed “I love you.”

But the second Armie caught sight of his face today, his brows furrowed in worry.

“Are you okay?” Armie mouthed. Timmy could feel himself flush bright pink as he grabbed his phone.

_ TC: This is super fucking embarassing. _

Armie looked at him, shook his head gently and Timmy responded with a furtive nod and another text.

_ TC: I’ve been in this meeting for ages and I had too much tea. _

_ TC: I have to piss. So. Fucking. Bad. _

Armie’s face immediately shifted to deep concern but there was something in his eyes and the blush across his cheekbones that gave Timmy pause. It’s almost, no, it is the look Armie gets when he’s horny for something and doesn’t quite know how to tell Timmy what it is. It’s crystal clear in the hint of guilt in the corners of his eyes and the turn of his mouth.

“How much longer?” Armie mouths and Timmy raises a shoulder in a tiny shrug. One hand has snuck into his lap and is now buried in his groin, trying to fight the pressure as he gives his cock a reassuring squeeze. It was bad enough he was about to wet his pants while on a video chat with his coworkers, but to have Armie not only here but distinctly aware of the problem was a new layer of embarrassment. 

It brought back thoughts of the first night he’d stayed over when he woke up with his bladder screaming for relief and Armie had needed to carry him to the bathroom. He felt awful for making Armie deal with his bodily functions that quickly, but Armie had been so kind about it and made sure he knew that he didn’t have a problem helping him, even with that.

Timmy grunts quietly, feeling his groin muscles spasm as he clenches, trying so hard not to piss, but knowing he’s fighting a losing battle at this point. There’s no way he’s going to make it to the end of his meeting, never mind actually getting up and having to walk to the bathroom. 

_ TC: Might want to put a towel down. _

Timmy intends the text almost as a joke but Armie immediately looks at him with so much love and concern it’s almost too much to process. Armie holds up his finger in a one moment gesture then disappears, footsteps thundering back downstairs.

_ AH: I’m finding you something to piss in. I don’t want you hurting yourself. Or wetting your pants. _

Timmy is so thankful that any increasing blushing can be pushed off as computer lighting strangeness. Someone asks him a question and he clicks his mic on, answering with a voice that’s surprisingly steady and calm. As humiliating as it was to tell Armie that he was about to piss himself, it also felt just a little more manageable knowing that Armie was here with him now and was so willing to try to help.

Footsteps thumped back up the stairs and Armie appeared with the fabric softener bottle that Timmy had finished that morning. It had already been rinsed and put aside for recycling so there wouldn’t be any chemicals getting on his dick if he did pee in it. It was a good sized bottle, no way he could overflow it, and with the wide mouth, it’s so easy to imagine easing his cock out of his pants and into the bottle then just letting go.

At the very idea of actually relieving himself, Timmy’s bladder quakes and a brief stream of wet warmth escapes the tip of his penis. 

Armie shakes the bottle at him lightly and Timmy immediately nods, as vigorously as he can without alerting his Zoommates to what was about to happen beneath his desk.

Armie smiles at him, so sweet and reassuring, but there’s that almost hungry look back. That look when Armie  _ wants _ but Timmy doesn’t have time to dwell on it.

Armie quickly kneels down and eases himself under the desk as Timmy squirms to the front of his chair, tugging his sweatpants down and letting his dripping, half-hard cock escape.  _ Fuck _ , he can feel the air currents of the room on the head of his dick, wetter than he expected to be. But before he can even process anything more, the slim head of his cock is gently slipped into the bottle’s wide mouth.

“Go ahead.” Armie whispers and before he’s even done speaking, Timmy’s pissing. Normally, and especially in public, Timmy knows he can get a little pee-shy at urinals or in overcrowded bathrooms even if he’s nearly as desperate, but maybe because it’s Armie, the second he knows there’s somewhere safe he can empty his bladder, it comes easily, even if it’s under unconventional circumstances.

Timmy quickly mutes the mic to hide the sound of his piss hissing out of him and splattering strongly into the bottle’s thick plastic. He can hear the splash as it fills, the flow of his urine powerful and consistent as it drains from his body leaving him floating in the easy and very base pleasure that follows a long, thoroughly relieving piss.

When he’s finally approaching being done, the last little streams trickle into the bottle, Timmy actively tries to push the last few little drops out. Armie’s been paying close attention because the second Timmy takes a deep breath, happy for the release of not just his piss itself but the lack of pain in his belly and groin, the bottle is carefully taken away. Timmy hears Armie screw the lid back on as Timmy’s boss finally declares an end to the meeting and Timmy joins back in when they all spend a couple minutes just wrapping up their plans and discussing their goals for next time.

Armie still hasn’t moved from between his legs, gently stroking long and steady up and down his thighs.

As soon as Timmy says goodbye and logs out of the meeting, Armie’s mouth is on him.

“Oh!” Timmy can’t help the groan that escapes him at all that warm wetness around his dick, especially oversensitive and still half-hard from the effort of trying not to have an accident. Heat floods Timmy’s face as he realizes Armie can probably taste the lingering drops of piss from his slit and where he’d dribbled over the head of his cock when he wet his underwear. 

Timmy wants to protest but Armie’s sucking his cock with even more passion than he usually does, licking, moaning, deep throating, fucking his face onto Timmy’s erection until the brunette can’t help himself and he cries out, coming hard in his lover’s mouth.

“What…?” Timmy can’t find his voice and Armie responds by hiding his face against Timmy’s slim thigh. What little Timmy can see of Armie hiding between his legs, his ears and cheeks are red like when he’s embarrassed, but the way the flush creeps out of the neck of his shirt, Timmy’s next to certain at some point while under his desk, Armie had reached his own orgasm.

Timmy takes a long, slow breath, gently begins stroking Armie’s hair, digging his nails in lightly to scratch along Armie’s scalp, tugging just a little at the soft honey brown curls beginning at the nape of his neck. It’s been a little longer than usual since his last haircut, and Timmy is thoroughly smitten with the soft, fluffy waves of golden caramel that he’s never really gotten to enjoy before because Armie’s always kept his hair much shorter.

Some of the tension eases out of Armie’s shoulders, gradually, slowly, and Timmy doesn’t rush it. They’ve got at least an hour, if not an hour and a half before they even have to consider Nick coming home. If Armie needs a little more time to collect himself before he shares what had gotten such a reaction, Timmy’s perfectly happy to give him that time.

“I love you.” Timmy says softly after several minutes and Armie finally moves, brings his arms up to wrap them around Timmy’s waist, shifting up, forward so when Timmy leans back in his chair, Armie can rest properly in his lap and against his belly. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Armie says, low, still not meeting Timmy’s eyes. He decides to let it go then. Armie will usually talk in his own time, and Timmy doesn’t want to push when Armie was nice enough to save him from pissing all over the carpet.

***

Everything feels normal by dinner. Nick helps Harper through her homework while Timmy plays race cars with Ford and Armie makes them dinner. Timmy can already smell the spices and savory goodness of the meatloaf Armie’s making, along with the hint of mashed potatoes, butter for freshly steamed vegetables. Comfort food night. It’s still occasionally a little chilly, even as April has given way to May, and with the showers that swept in just after Nick got home with the kids, it’s definitely a night for something hearty and homey.

Timmy helps the kids wash their hands so Nick gets a moment to change into something more comfortable than his slacks and button down. He’s helping Armie set the table when Timmy returns, boosting Harper into her seat (she insists on sitting between Nick and Timmy,) and putting Ford in his high chair, which he insists on being by Timmy’s side since he’s decided Nick is now Harper’s and therefore Timmy is his. (He still prefers Nick for boo-boos, bath time, and midnight cuddles in the face of a bad dream or stormy weather.)

Armie occasionally gets playfully dramatic and will act like a fainting maiden, dropping to the couch and declaring his own children don’t even find him the favorite, which never fails to get both kids shrieking and climbing all over him, pressing sloppy kisses to his face, insisting he’s always their favorite because he’s Dad.

***

A couple weeks later, after they get Harper and Ford down for bed, Timmy stays up to join Armie in splitting a few nice bottles of wine Nick had found to go with one of Luca’s new specialties. Each wine was tasty and bold enough to shine on its own but also go with the new dishes they would be paired with, this evening the most casual of trials as they look forward to their new restaurant venture.

Or at least that’s what Armie says. Timmy doesn’t know much beyond dry reds for tomato sauces and white wines are better for poultry and fish. And everything beyond the fourth glass is defined mostly as “yummy.” Nick and Armie chuckle with fond amusement and Armie cuddles him to his side.

Nick’s phone has been going off with increasing frequency, and he spends more time curled around it with the goofiest smile on his face. Armie notices and reaches a leg out to kick him lightly.

“Who are you all smiley about?” 

“No one.” Nick answers too quickly and Armie lets Timmy go to attempt a tipsy tackle of his best friend, reaching for his phone.

“Bullshit, that’s your ‘I’ve got a huge crush on someone’ face.” Armie declares as they topple to the floor in a tangle of too-long limbs. Nick is just shorter than Armie but the blonde has a better reach, so following a few seconds scuffling and rolling around on top of each other, Armie’s able to snatch his phone. “You changed your passcode?” Armie places a hand to his chest in mock outrage. “I thought we were friends.”

“We’re practically brothers, dumbass. Of course we’re friends. But I have a very lovely lady friend I’ve been chatting with and I have some pictures of her that are not G-rated so I would really prefer to keep them private.” And with that, Timmy watches Nick grab hold of Armie at his hip, push in just so, and Armie yelps, letting Nick take the upper hand needed to wrestle his phone back from Armie.

“Hush, you’ll wake the kids.” Nick scolds as he climbs off Armie, victorious with his phone in hand. Timmy shifted carefully on the couch, hugging a pillow in place of Armie but also to hide the fact that his dick thought watching the two of them wrestle was really rather hot. “Now, goodnight you big goof.” Nick waits till Armie’s at least sitting up to lean down, giving Armie a wet, sloppy kiss on the cheek that has Armie cracking up and shoving his best friend away.

“You’re gross, and I’m too drunk to fight back. How the hell are you not tipsy too?”

“I’m Italian,” Nick taps his nose. “Pretty sure my blood is at least 10% red wine.” The three of them all laugh at that and Nick passes the couch, giving Timmy a quick one-armed squeeze and dropping a kiss on his hair before disappearing upstairs.

There’s another bottle of wine in the fridge, and since neither of them have anything to do or anywhere specific to be in the morning, they open it, cuddling up on the couch, easy, light conversation flowing between them. Timmy turns to the side, puts a pillow behind his back as he leans against the sectional’s arm, and then has a lapful of Armie. Armie’s head rests over his heart, his arms in a lazy embrace around his hips, long body stretched between Timmy’s spread legs.

Timmy loves when they cuddle like this, Armie surrendering to being held and letting Timmy take care of him for a little while instead of Armie constantly being on high alert to Timmy’s needs.

The wine is gone and Timmy’s not sure how long they doze in and out, Timmy’s fingers curling and petting Armie’s hair, Armie occasionally snuffling and nuzzling into his chest, pressing kisses to his sternum through his sweatshirt.

It’s perfect with them just like this and Timmy briefly considers just surrendering to sleep, but all that wine has finally caught up with him and he feels the pressure building low in his belly. Not anywhere close to bursting, but definitely an indicator he’ll need to get up to use the bathroom sometime soon.

They continue to drift and doze for a little while and it’s so nice, the concept of time has slipped away. He’s floating, a little buzzy tingly but that’s how he usually feels when he’s drunk. It’s all so much sweeter and warmer with Armie. He loves Armie so much…

Soon, reality and dream blur, Timmy mumbling about succulents and cupcakes, making Armie laugh against his chest.

“‘ut up. Wedding center-pizzas.” Timmy opens his eyes long enough to see the look of pure adoration in Armie’s face and he squeezes him tighter, tucks his head to rest his face in Armie’s hair. Drifts off again.

He wakes up briefly, only for a moment when Armie slips the last of his clothes off and gently lays him on the bed. Armie then curls around him, tucking Timmy’s head under his chin and allowing Timmy to breathe deep against the skin of his neck. Smells the hint of spices from dinner, the beachy scent of his body wash, sweat from where they’ve been pressed together because Armie runs so warm.

Vaguely, he’s still aware he should probably get up and piss because he really does have to go, but before he can ever fully process the thought, he’s all wrapped up in Armie and right back to sleep.

***

The first thing he’s aware of is wetness on the head of his penis. A steady stream of fluid dripping out of his cock despite his most desperate effort to clamp down on the urge. It hurts. Burns like a hot poker stabbing through his dick, hurts so fucking bad. It’s agony and Timmy’s only choice to relieve that sting is to relax, allow his overfull bladder to begin emptying properly, and for a brief moment, it feels like heaven. He’s still so full it aches but there’s relief, warmth. So much hot, hot liquid now spreading over his legs, down his hip.

Timmy wakes with a jolt and a horrified gasp, but there’s nothing he can do to even slow the rush of piss gushing out of him, soaking the sheets and even worse, splattering against Armie’s thigh.

Worse even, Armie’s awake, staring at Timmy’s cock as it floods the bed between them, pouring all Timmy’s desperately held piss all over their bodies in a torrent of golden liquid Timmy couldn’t hold back if his life depended on it. His eyes hold something Timmy can’t place as his mouth hangs open. Surprisingly, Armie’s penis is so fucking hard it’s straining up, tight and red like it gets when Armie’s approaching orgasm, twitching happily like its dancing in the shower of piss it’s receiving. 

“Timmy.” Armie breathes and moves closer.

Timmy flinches back, closes his eyes, bracing himself for a blow that never comes.

What does is Armie, hot and thick against his groin even as the last little streams trickle out of Timmy’s cock. 

Timmy cautiously opens his eyes but refuses to look at Armie’s face. Taking in the soaked sheets, the shiny wet splatter of his piss all over his and Armie’s bellies and down of their thighs, the hair at their groins matted down with saturation. His own cock is still stiff between his legs, a side effect of how badly he needed to pee, and Armie’s is still twitching, like it wants to get hard again before it’s even gone fully soft. The musk of Armie’s come is still fresh enough that he can smell it beneath the ammonia tang of his urine.

Part of Timmy wants to run, as fast as he can, and pray Armie never even thinks of him again. Part of him knows he needs to get up, immediately, get this all cleaned up, beg Armie for forgiveness and hope the man isn’t completely disgusted with him. He’s unsure if he wants Armie to dump him immediately or in the morning. He mostly just hopes the floor swallows him whole.

“Fuck. I’m so fucking sorry Tim.” Timmy’s head snaps up immediately in shock.

“What are you apologizing for? I just fucking pissed in your bed. You should be throwing my ass out, but there’s nothing in the world for you to be sorry for.” Timmy finally looks up at Armie’s face just in time to watch the older man groan and bury his face in his hands.

“I’d never throw you out!” Armie tone is almost offended, appalled that he’d even suggest it and the next thing Timmy knows, he’s wrapped up in Armie’s embrace again. “Never going to let you, just, no. No. You had an accident, baby. I should have taken you to the bathroom before bed but you just looked so tired and peaceful.” Timmy can tell Armie’s brain has immediately gone into protective mode and before he can protest, Armie’s rubbing himself mostly dry with a portion of the blanket Timmy had managed not to wet. Then Timmy’s up in Armie’s hold, being gently carried into the bathroom with more kind support and affection than he deserves considering the circumstances. 

Armie sets him ever so carefully into the shower, turning the water on warm and switching to the hose and spray handle, bringing Timmy’s body wash and a soothing shower of warm water into his lap, cleaning his skin with shaking hands until the sticky sting of his piss was entirely gone from his legs, his groin.

Timmy is speechless. He pissed in Armie’s bed, and all over the man himself after too much to drink and not using the toilet like an adult and here Armie is, being as gentle and sweet as ever, cleaning him up without a worry in the world about the fact that he’s covered in his supposedly adult boyfriend’s piss.

He’s even more shocked when following the return of the shower to its normal rain head caressing their skin, Armie kneels in front of him and makes a miserable noise then buries his face in Timmy’s lap. Timmy can feel his mouth, cheeks, jaw moving against his hip and hesitantly lays a hand in Armie’s hair.

“I’m really sorry, but I couldn’t hear what you said just now.” Part of Timmy just knows it was something about how frustrated Armie must be with him, or how fucking gross it is that he has to change the sheets in the middle of the night, but Armie’s making occasional little grunts and sighs of what Timmy has come to recognize is part of a self-loathing tendency he desperately wished Armie didn’t have. Typically, when Armie starts down that path, it’s Timmy’s natural instinct to diffuse the situation. Armie always takes care of him so well, and it took Timmy very little time to realize there are times when Armie needs him too. It doesn’t quite make sense now considering Timmy just wet the bed. What does Armie have to hate himself about but choosing a shitty boyfriend?

“Fuck. I’m really sorry, Tim.” Armie heaves a heavy sigh and turns his head so he can speak more clearly but it’s obvious from his body language, he still wants to avoid Timmy’s direct gaze. “I’m a fucking pervert and I shouldn’t...I shouldn’t be...turned on by some of the things that turn me on.” Timmy frowns.

“What are you even talking about?” Armie groans and hides his face in Timmy’s thigh again.

“I fucking came from you having an accident. You were going through something embarrassing and distressing and probably very physically uncomfortable and I was getting off to it.”

“We all have lots of different things that get us off. I...I was so horrified I was pissing myself that you coming on me, just almost, didn’t register. Like, I know you did, but...it just wasn’t something my brain latched onto.” Timmy chews on his lip and watches Armie’s body language, still wound tight. “I’m not mad at you or anything, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Armie shakes his head.

“I know you’re not, and it’s because you’re so fucking good, Tim. I just feel like shit for getting off while you were going through something you really weren’t enjoying.” Armie emphasizes, now hiding in Timmy’s crotch. “And I guess it’s kind of guilt, because some of the things I’m into are kind of fucking gross and I don’t want to put my shit on you or fuck this up with you. I don’t want to do anything to make you feel like you have to put up with my weird ass fetishes and I never want to make you feel like you have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“Armie.” Armie finally looks up at his tone and Timmy leans forward, slides off the bench and into Armie’s warm embrace, as safe and familiar as ever despite how and why they’re here now. Discussing Armie’s kinks feels like a strange direction for them to be headed in following Timmy wetting the bed but this is the first time Armie has initiated a discussion towards his kinks and Timmy knows he has to tread with caution from the way he can tell his boyfriend is internally pulling himself apart. 

“I know this is all new. Both our relationship itself, and you being in a relationship where you can be this exposed and still feel safe with a partner. And a lot of it’s still new to me in general. But I trust you and I love you a ridiculous amount already. I’m pretty open to exploration, so if there’s something that brings you pleasure, I think we should at least be able to talk about it.” Timmy tries hopefully and Armie seems to think for a long minute before slowly nodding.

“You really want to know? Even if it’s disgusting?” Armie’s voice wavers, like he’s psyching himself up to tell Timmy but also desperately hoping he takes the out that maybe it’s too gross.

“Yeah. I want to know what turns you on. Even if it’s not conventional.” Timmy manages a small smile, places his hand on Armie’s cheek, turns Armie’s face so their eyes meet, then leans in, gives him two or three of the longest, sweetest kisses that’ve shared yet, lingering in Armie’s space until he can feel his boyfriend gradually relax and his breathing slowing.

“Okay. Um. This might be really hard for me to explain so I’m sorry but ah.” Armie’s quickly turning bright red. “I get really turned on by...by, um. Pissing.” Nervous blue eyes search for Timmy’s gaze and Timmy gives it to him as gently as he can. He doesn’t want to make Armie feel like he’s being stared at. Just wants Armie to know that like always, he has Timmy’s full attention and that Timmy loves him no matter what. 

Timmy’s mind is rolling though, trying to puzzle out exactly what Armie means. He’d stumbled across it once or twice in porn where someone pissed on someone else, usually before or after sex, and as much as it had given him a funny little turn in his stomach and made his cock swell, he never assumed that peeing on your partner was quite that much of a thing. But he also reflects on the incident where he nearly wet his pants a couple weeks ago. He was pretty sure Armie had an orgasm sucking his cock afterwards and that didn’t typically happen.

“So, helping me pee a couple weeks ago was a turn on? And me pissing the bed because...” Timmy asks gently, seeking clarification but struggling with what the right questions were supposed to be. “Was it like, the act of me peeing, or the piss itself?” Armie lets out the quietest little grunt but tips his head forward, puts his forehead in Timmy’s hair.

“Oh God, Timmy. It’s like, it’s a little bit of all of it. Like, the fact that it’s you is a huge part of it, but that afternoon with the bottle under the desk, knowing that you were holding it in and all squirmy from the pressure that was building up. You breaking the taboo of what can be considered proper manners and telling me how bad you had to go, and then helping you piss. Feeling and listening to you piss, and how easily you let go maybe because you trusted me, but it’s also kind of hot thinking that you just couldn’t hold it. Knowing that you were doing something so private, so universally human when you were on a professional call because it’s something you just couldn’t wait to do. 

“If there’s consent by all parties and boundaries are clearly discussed beforehand, it can be about the control and then loss there of, but it’s kind of the piss itself sometimes, and that it’s yours that turns me on so much. It’s so warm and intimate. Knowing that it’s something private that came from your body that you could share with me. And it’s also about how fucking good it feels when you’ve been holding it so long and you’re desperate and it feels fucking incredible when you finally let it go. It’s so hot seeing you piss when you’ve been putting it off.” Armie rambles, and when he realizes he’s said the last part, he groans, again resuming his hiding in Timmy’s hair. Timmy squeezes him tight, hopefully making it very clear to Armie that he’s not going anywhere anytime soon. “I’m sorry, I should have kept my mouth shut.”

“No!” Timmy shakes his head, presses his lips to Armie’s ear, loops his arms up and around Armie’s neck, “I’m really grateful you felt like you were able to share that with me.” Armie carefully shifts Timmy in his lap, guides him back up to sit on the bench, kisses his forehead the way he does when he can’t find the right words, and goes about giving them each a proper shower and wash. 

Timmy lets Armie do whatever the older man seems to need in the moment. Feels Armie’s long fingers work through his hair, massaging his scalp as they worked the shampoo through the dark curls. Timmy relaxes into the touch and let's Armie lead, the two sharing gentle touches as they enjoyed a moment that felt so very normal and safe between them, even if how they got there was something quite different.

Timmy’s not sure where his new wave of bravery and curiosity comes from, but he speaks before he can think himself away from doing so.

“I’m not going to make you do anything, and if you don’t want to talk anymore, that’s okay, but is this something you ever want to explore with me at some point?” Armie’s flaming red cheeks were everything he needed to know to answer that question. “You like watching me pee?” The tiniest of nods. “Do you want me to pee on you?” Armie swallowed hard. “Do you want to pee on me?”

“Fuck, Tim.” Armie finally turned to him full on, pushing his own wet hair away from his face. “Yes. To all of that, okay? Fuck.” Armie squeezed him. “I just don’t know how to process having a partner who’s...open to the idea of pissing in front of me or on me. Even more so having someone who’s willing to let me piss on them. And if you aren’t, or if you are right now, and get to a point where you aren’t, just tell me and I’ll never bring it up again.” Armie rushes out and a little bit of Timmy’s heart breaks.

Timmy carefully stands, and Armie immediately reaches out, gently holds him steady and snug against his chest. Armie settles his cheek on the top of Timmy’s head and Timmy squeezes his lover tight, running a hand over his back. 

“Armie, no. It’s not something I even really knew was a thing and I’ve never really...considered prior to this, but it’s not gross. It does feel really good when you pee if you’ve been holding it a long time. And even if it wasn’t something I wanted to be an active participant in, you shouldn’t be ashamed of something that turns you on, or feel like you have to hide it away. It’s all part of the man I love, and if that means a piss kink, well, you’ve got a piss kink and that’s okay.” Timmy finally takes a breath, hoping he was able to convey what’s in his head and get it out without his usual stammering and hesitation. 

Armie’s quiet for a long time, but the way his breathing evens out as his arms cling tighter, it’s obvious Timmy said at least something right.

***

Armie gets out of the shower early to strip the sheets and remake the bed. Timmy tries to insist upon doing it himself but all he gets from Armie is a fierce shake of his head before the man disappears from the bathroom.

Timmy does his best to relax, sitting under the shower’s cozy hot spray. He still feels awful about wetting the bed, but the rest of it, all the other times he’s been forced to beg Armie for help pissing weirdly feel a little more comfortable now. 

And on the topic of peeing, Timmy realizes the urge has been sneaking up on him for a while, whatever liquid recycled from the stupid amount of wine he drank that hadn’t ended up in Armie’s bed was now settling itself in his bladder and with little thought or worry in the world, he lets go, allowing his urine to flow onto the shower floor. The patter of it is a little louder than the shower and the scent is unmistakable but it’s quickly swept up in the rest of the water slipping away down the drain.

It really does feel nice to pee sometimes and Timmy relaxes into the feeling, watching himself urinate with a new level of curiosity.

“Tim-oh.” Armie’s gentle call slipping away as he opens the door, his eyes going to Timmy’s cock. His expression is unreadable and Timmy flushes, clamping down on his stream no matter how much his bladder protests.

“Sorry, sorry. I really had to go again.” It’s not the first time Timmy’s pissed in the shower and Armie knows this, but Timmy still feels like maybe he put a foot out of line but Armie’s immediately stepping closer, kneeling next to Timmy’s spread legs and resting his head on Timmy’s hip.

“Don’t apologize. God, there’s nothing in the world to apologize for, Timmy.” Armie shakes his head. “It’s okay, let it out, I know it didn’t feel good stopping in the middle.” 

Timmy wants to open his mouth but Armie really is right and his body seems to relax on instinct, his bladder emptying onto the tiled floor, the gentle pleasure of relief settling in. Armie’s breathing heavier by the time Timmy’s done and is not being at all subtle in tugging on his thick erection. Timmy feels himself flush, not with embarrassment but arousal at getting such a reaction from Armie through his own fulfillment of such a simple, human need.

“Lemme.” Timmy can’t fully find his voice but he nudges Armie, encouraging him to stand up and drags the man’s hips to in front of his mouth and licks the head into his mouth, suckling on it as Armie lets out a moan and squirms in a way Timmy’s never felt him move before.

“Baby.” Armie bites out and Timmy takes more of his boyfriend’s cock into his mouth, bobbing his head and encouraging Armie to fuck into his mouth while he settles his fingers around the base of his thick erection, working the last few inches with his hand as he pulls back, tonguing and teasing the slit for a moment. He’s about to go deep again, trying to let Armie into his throat but Armie cries out and Timmy’s mouth is full of Armie’s thick cum before he can even shift his hand to properly stroking the entirety of his dick. “Baby, baby, fuck.” Armie’s hips twitch with each little aftershock and leftover ooze of semen and Timmy eagerly laps it all up before pulling away, not wanting to make Armie oversensitive or tender after such a forceful orgasm.

Armie shivers and places his hands on Timmy’s shoulders, squeezing harder than Timmy expects but not quite hard enough to hurt. Timmy responds by wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s thighs and hips, settling his cheek against the tiny hint of softness on Armie’s lower belly.

***

It took them quite a while to leave the shower. Armie had reciprocated as soon as he’d caught his breath, sucking Timmy to an absolutely mind blowing orgasm. Another quick rinse and then Timmy had been scooped up ever so gently and carried back to bed. Armie tucked him in with a kiss on the head and whispered he’d be right back.

“Where are you going?” Timmy can’t help himself and Armie manages a small smile, flushing bright even in the bedroom’s low lighting.

“I need to change the laundry over, but then I need to piss too.”

“Do...you want me to ah, do anything, or like, watch?” Timmy offers and Armie smiles, leaning down and kissing him long and sweet.

“I do, but just you  _ wanting _ to watch is enough for right now. I think if you watched, or held my dick, or hell, even if you were just with me while I’m going, it might be a bit much for tonight.” Timmy can see the gratitude even under Armie’s dark flush and he nods, settling into bed. 

“I understand. Just cuddles when you get back, yeah?”

“Of course.” Armie chuckles and runs his fingers through Timmy’s hair. Timmy closes his eyes and relaxes with the touch, unable to keep himself from listening as Armie left the room, changing the laundry as quietly as he possibly could. The rhythmic hum and low thump of the dryer provides a soothing white noise.

But Timmy can’t help himself when he hears Armie’s bare feet pad across the carpet and into the bathroom. Armie doesn’t close the door all the way and Timmy can’t deny the squirm of curiosity and now unmistakable desire as he listens to Armie piss, considering the relief his boyfriend must be feeling as Armie’s beautiful, massive cock spills its release into the toilet.

***

Timmy doesn’t bring up their discussion. He’s said what he needs to say and they’re all the closer for having been able to have that kind of talk. But Armie doesn’t mention anything so Timmy won’t push. There had been such a vulnerability that night, Timmy could tell they both woke up feeling a little raw. 

Timmy takes a turn putting the plug in Armie one night when Armie’s helping out at Paradiso and Timmy takes great pleasure in turning up the settings whenever he sees a fan approach his lover. Armie still manages to be warm and gracious but when Timmy ups it again as he’s climbing the stairs so it rubs over his prostate, Armie drops to one knee at the top of the stairs and pretends to be tying his shoe, likely thankful for the low light as his cock pulses between his legs.

Armie’s trying to find the right mix between glaring and looking carefully neutral, the dark blush across his cheeks less obvious but still visible with the low lighting. Timmy responds with his best innocent face, and Armie dissolves into laughter.

Armie’s office is tiny but there’s more than enough room for Timmy to drop to his knees between Armie’s legs, peeling down his underwear to suck Armie’s thick, sticky cum out of the fabric. When Armie’s wet dick twitches against his cheek, he puts it in his mouth and has a second orgasm out of Armie in a very impressively short amount of time.

Timmy gives him a break for the rest of the evening, removing the plug, helping him wipe clean, and tries to stay relatively quiet and out of the way. The later part of the dinner rush picks up more than expected and Armie floats between assisting in the kitchen and helping pass plates. Somehow, the man still finds time to drop off a gorgeous dinner for Timmy and Timmy drags him down for a short but very thorough kiss before releasing him back to his duties. He loves that he can see Armie grinning uncontrollably the next several times he passes through the dining room.

When things finally begin to die down, Timmy finishes the glass of wine he’s been nursing for a while now, then takes his things to the kitchen and back to the dishwasher who greets him with an easy smile and a soapy wave. Timmy murmurs a word of thanks with a grateful smile and makes his way to Armie’s office.

Armie’s with Stefano, going over a recipe and how they’re considering tweaking the spices so it goes better with the subtle changes to Stefano’s marinara sauce over the past year.

Part of Timmy wants to go over and snuggle against Armie’s side, put his head on his shoulder, but that had become his near constant desire once he realized he was actually free to touch Armie whenever he wanted, and for the first several weeks they were together, it made him quite clingy. Armie never made a fuss though. Just kissed his brow and held him tight.

Timmy’s gotten a smidge better at standing back and he’s enjoying watching Armie work when he feels a gentle hand on his shoulder that draws him into Luca’s side.

“Hey.” Timmy greets him quietly as Luca gives him a gentle squeeze.

“Come stai mio caro?” Luca’s expression and voice are warm and he makes a point to say each word carefully. It’s very simple Italian, but Timmy’s been doing his best to learn bits and pieces from Stefano and Luca.

“Ben nutriti. Innamorato. Come sempre qui.” Timmy’s slow with his pronunciation and he’s not great with full sentences yet, but he seems to have gotten his meaning across fine because Luca gives him another squeeze.

“Good!” Luca says, looking so much like a proud papa glancing between him and Armie before speaking to Stefano. “Lascia che gli amanti tornino a casa. Sono sicuro che hanno qualcosa che preferirebbero fare.”

Stefano turns to face them with a chuckle.

“I imagine so. Timmy, you’re quite patient for a man so young.” 

“Thank you?” Timmy knows he missed something between Stefano and Luca and the two share a chuckle while Armie shakes his head.

“I believe Luca implied that you and I have more fun activities at home than me nit-picking spices at this late hour.” Armie says, warm with a low laugh. 

“I would agree with that.” Timmy blushes but smiles as he speaks, drawing hearty laughs and goodnights from Stefano and Luca. 

“Fai in modo che la tua bella amica insegni al ragazzo come parlare italiano, hm?” Stefano tells Armie, who laughs, making Timmy feel slightly left out. Armie can’t speak a word of Italian without butchering it but seems to understand it well enough.

“I’m not making Niki teach Timmy Italian. Nick already does enough for us.” 

“Nick speaks Italian?” Timmy’s first impression all those years ago had been that Nick was from Italy, but hearing his perfectly unaccented English since, it’s a bit of a surprise.

“Born in California, but if you ever ask him, he’s from Rome, American mother, Italian father, dual citizenship. He’s also fluent in French if you ever want to refresh yourself if you haven’t spoken it in a while.” Armie offers.

“Maybe.” Timmy walks into the familiar circle of Armie’s embrace, snuggling close and nuzzling against his shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Armie whispers into his hair, kisses him on the top of his head. “Ready to go?”

“Mhm.” Timmy nods and Armie lets him go long enough to push various piles of papers into somewhat organized piles before logging out of his computer. As Armie pulls on his jacket, Timmy catches him letting out a little wince and pursing his lips. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good. I’m good.” Armie gives him a smile and grabs his hand, giving it a series of reassuring squeezes as they make their way out of the restaurant and to Armie’s car. Timmy doesn’t think much of it while they’re walking but when Armie lets out a small grunt as he sits, it catches his attention.

“Seriously, what’s up? Are you hurt?” Armie’s cheeks redden and he shakes his head.

“No, I’m not hurt, I’m okay.” He doesn’t elaborate as he starts the car and pulls out to begin the drive home. Timmy gives him a few moments to let Armie elaborate when he’s ready but when Armie says nothing, he sighs lightly and reaches out, gently settling his hand on Armie’s thigh, fingers tapering towards his inseam. It’s his usual spot to rest his hand on the drive home and usually gets an easy smile, and sometimes Armie drops a hand to his lap to lay his fingers over Timmy’s.

Tonight, Armie jumps when he’s touched and hisses under his breath.

“Okay, what’s wrong?” Timmy frowns at him, Armie’s not usually closed off like this, and he’s never gotten that reaction from his boyfriend before. “Are you mad at me for earlier? Was the plug while you were trying to work too much?” Armie’s tense features relax into something almost like sadness and he reaches down, stroking the back of Timmy’s hand.

“No, absolutely not. No, it’s just...ah, fuck it. I  _ really _ need to piss.”

“Oh.” Timmy nods slowly, trying to gauge how to proceed. “Do you want to um, when we get home? Y’know? I’d be willing to let you...ah, pee on me. If that’s what you want?” He offers and Armie’s face turns a darker red.

“I want.” Armie says, low and quiet. “I really fucking want to piss on you, mark you as mine.” His deep voice slips into a growl and Timmy finds himself shivering with arousal. “But, I don’t want to do it unless you really want this. Don’t let me bully you into participating in a kink you’re not comfortable with.”

Timmy bites his lip but thinks back to the night they discussed Armie’s kink. How he’d gotten half-hard just listening to Armie piss and imagining his cock spilling all that hot, golden liquid. 

Timmy knew Armie had a bladder of absolute steel. There had been so many nights at the restaurant that Timmy knew Armie didn’t get a chance to pee from the start of happy hour till well after the kitchen closed at 11. More than once, both before and after sharing his piss kink with Timmy, Armie had come in from work and given him only the briefest glancing kiss, then beelined straight for the bathroom. Half the time, he was in such a rush he didn’t even pause to close the door and since their shower discussion, Timmy’s more and more found himself lingering just outside the open door, listening to Armie piss like a racehorse, the thunderous stream splashing into the toilet for what seemed like forever.

If this is one of those nights that Armie would be coming home so desperate, Timmy finds himself blushing at the thought of getting a front row seat to seeing Armie’s whole body go slack with relief as he finally emptied his overfull bladder. 

“No, I really do want this. And if I get a little uncomfortable with you peeing on me, I can always just back up a little and you can finish up with me just watching. I know I want to watch you.” Armie blushes and Timmy continues, sliding his hand between Armie’s legs, petting the half-hard length trapped in Armie’s pants. Armie hisses quietly, perhaps a bit from the oversensitivity of their earlier activities, but Timmy knows more likely due to the fullness of his bladder and how sensitive his groin is with how hard he’s working to hold back.

“Is...holding it, like, a thing for you too?” Timmy asks carefully when they’re at a red light and he can feel Armie’s thick thighs squirming around his hand where it cups Armie’s cock. Armie nods, his fingers flexing on the steering wheel.

“I’ve...never, well, not never, but it’s been a very long time since I’ve had a partner who wanted to do this with me, so the only way I could kind of enjoy it on my own was, I guess, like playing hold-it games with myself.” Timmy can feel Armie’s cock swelling when Armie mentions the hold it games and Timmy feels a tiny wave of mischief come over him.

“Tell me.” He chances bravely and Armie positively shivers, his eyes darting to the side, carefully merging in as they hit traffic.

“Timmy.” Armie whispers, cheeks flushing red and Timmy smiles, keeps stroking Armie’s thick cock.

“C’mon, you don’t have to tell me everything, just something.” Timmy leans in, kisses his boyfriend’s cheek and watches his eyes roll back in his head. They’re not going anywhere for the moment and it’s hot as hell to know he suddenly has this kind of power over Armie. Timmy shifts, trying to be subtle in repositioning his own erection while keeping the focus on Armie’s.

He can see Armie’s throat move as he swallows heavily, cheeks flushed, eyes almost glazed as the light turns green and Armie shifts to drive again. Timmy doesn’t push anymore, just continues his slow strokes, the occasional squeeze that seems to give Armie some level of comfort. They pass through two more lights before Armie speaks.

“My mom took my bedroom door away when I was in eighth grade.” Armie begins and Timmy can feel his eyebrows pull together.

“She did what? Why?” How they got to this change of topic, he doesn’t know, but if this is what Armie needs to tell him, he desperately wants to understand.

“Selling Playboy in middle school.” Armie answers with a short, not-quite-bitter laugh. “And of course it was a filthy sin that I was a teenage boy that figured how to jerk off so the best way to prevent that in her opinion was to take away my bedroom door.” Armie explains. It comes with a barely there shrug of his shoulder but it still makes something in Timmy hurt very deeply that Armie went through all of this. It can’t be fun to talk about and Armie’s dick has softened a bit in his hand.

Timmy opens his mouth, wants to ask if he’s made Armie uncomfortable by making him talk about this but Armie pushes on, pursing his lips with a heavy sigh then speaking.

“I didn’t get to orgasm very often for a while. Lot of wet dreams, really embarrassing especially as I got more into high school.” A deep breath and his thighs lock around Timmy’s hand as he slams on the brakes for a driver who stops suddenly in front of them. Armie bites off a curse, and Timmy isn’t sure if it’s just the sweat of his own palm or not, but his hand feels damp. If Armie did leak, well, Armie definitely won’t have any worries that Timmy’s really interested; his cock is aching in his pants and he can feel it throbbing at the idea of Armie losing control.

“So, then, one morning,” Armie continues after a few slow, deep breaths. “I woke up absolutely desperate to piss. Like I was really scared I was gonna wet the bed, it was so bad. And I felt like I could barely get to the bathroom and when I got there, there was a problem. Between me being a teenage me, but also just the joys of getting piss-hard, there was no way in hell I would be able to use the toilet cause my dick was just stupid hard.

“I was going to get in the shower anyway, so I got my clothes off without completely losing it but God, I was so desperate. I managed to step over the edge of the tub but then I just couldn’t hold it anymore and I started pissing and I swear Tim, it fucking felt like I was coming. It felt so, so, so fucking good and I was still hard as a rock so I’m just gushing piss all over the shower wall and I realize that it’s….kinda hot? But also it just still felt so incredible because I had been really full and just the relief; I was so sensitive afterwards, I don’t think I even tugged my dick twice and I shot one hell of a load all over the tile I’d just been pissing on and with how fast I got off, I kind of started thinking.”

Armie hisses as they come to another red light and this time, Timmy’s almost certain he feels a brief bit of new, wet heat spread across his palm. He gives Armie’s dick a reassuring squeeze and Armie looks at him so gratefully, he almost doesn’t know what to do with it.

When they’re in motion, Armie speaks again.

“When I realized how good pissing felt, especially when I held it till I was really desperate to go, I knew I now had a way that could get me off with enough predictability and satisfaction, I wouldn’t be trying to sneak to find somewhere to jerk off all the time. So a couple times a week, I’d plan for holding it all day at school and when school was out for the day, either go into one of the stalls so I’d have the privacy to jerk off afterwards. Or even just go out if I wasn’t really desperate yet.”

Armie groans low as they turn onto the street. The parking garage entrance is backed up and Armie’s left leg is bouncing lightly.

“Are you okay?” Timmy asks, holding his dick tighter, almost massaging it, feeling it thicken in his hand beneath the damp crotch of Armie’s corduroys. 

“Yeah, just, um, we need to go right to the bathroom when we get inside.” Armie fingers flex on the steering wheel but his cheeks are pink and in the low light, Timmy can see his blown pupils, dilated with desire. 

Mercifully, it was just one car that had been having issues with their pass and the line to get in then moves quickly. Armie’s parking is a bit more crooked than usual but the spaces are generous and he’s still within the lines. 

Timmy gives his cock a firm, parting squeeze and they’re both out of the car and headed right for the elevators as quick as they can, Armie slowed by his bursting bladder and Timmy by his aching erection. It’s mind-blowing how much Armie’s squirming and vulnerability turns him on. Armie’s the strongest, most steady presence Timmy’s ever had in his life so getting a chance to be a support for Armie is a weird mix of emotional and sexual satisfaction he isn’t quite sure how to process, but is pretty sure it’s something good.

They’re alone in the elevator and Armie grabs his hips, drags him back and grinds his cock against Timmy’s hip.

“How do you want to do this?” Armie bites out. Timmy can feel him just barely trembling so he catches Armie’s hand and squeezes tight.

“Let’s go right to the shower. I...I want to feel it on my skin, but we can do that another time because I don’t want to make you hold it any longer, so if you’re okay, I’ll keep my clothes on? So, maybe,” Timmy thinks on it, but the idea that immediately comes to mind is kneeling in front of Armie, helping the man’s shaking hands open his pants, and then getting a close up look at Armie’s dick as he finds relief. “Do you mind if I kneel in front of you?”

“Fuck.” They get to Armie’s floor and Armie takes off, Timmy immediately at his heels. “That sounds so perfect baby.” Armie’s shaking as he gets the keys out. Thank God Niki is over at Pauline’s and Elizabeth has the kids this week.

Timmy isn’t sure if taking the keys from Armie’s fumbling fingers would help or hurt the situation, but when the lock turns, he makes an executive decision. They get inside and Timmy grabs Armie’s belt loop before he can bolt for the bathroom. The floor here is wood laminate, cleaning up will be no issue.

“Oh my God, Tim, I’m gonna piss my pants.” Armie’s exclamation brings a tone of panic but Timmy keeps his cool as he drops to his knees, guides Armie’s hands away from where they’ve settled in his crotch and he quickly undoes the button and zip, fingers reaching inside for Armie’s underwear and Armie finally gets with the program, shoves his pants and boxers down enough for Timmy to guide his dick out over the waistband, and then it happens.

“Oh.” Timmy gasps as a scorching stream of piss gushes out of Armie’s cock, soaking the front of his thin undershirt to his skin. Armie makes a strangled little noise and the stream eases off to a trickle then stops with a few fat drops clinging to Armie’s skin.

“Are you sure?” Armie whispers, sounding almost painfully vulnerable, and oddly young. 

Timmy lets go of his dick just long enough to shrug his flannel shirt off, uncaring of where it lands before nodding.

“It’s okay. I want you to piss on me.” Sometimes Armie has to hear exactly what Timmy wants before he’ll give in to whatever kinky urge they share.

Timmy reaches for Armie’s thigh, lays one gentle hand there as his other joins Armie’s hand to aim his still dribbling dick at Timmy’s chest. They share a look, eyes meeting, desire evident in their gazes; love, gentle encouragement from Timmy and nervous excitement from Armie and then it’s broken.

Armie’s eyes fall closed, chin tipped towards his chest, broken moan escaping his throat, and Timmy can see the exact moment Armie just lets go. His shoulders slump and all the tension he’d been holding through his body seems to slide away a split second before he feels it under his fingers, the slightest little twitch through the delicate skin of his cock and then he’s soaked.

Timmy lets out a tiny groan of his own at the sight, Armie’s beautiful cock with its fat pink head, slit open wide to allow the powerful golden stream to escape, Armie’s fingers trembling against his own as his half hard cock spills out its relief.

It’s exactly what Timmy expected and nothing he could have prepared for at all. His shirt is drenched to his skin and hot streams are making their way down his skin, Armie’s piss dripping down and soaking into his lap, wetting Timmy’s jeans. He knew he’d be wet, and he knew Armie’s stream would be hot against his skin the way his own piss is when he lets go in a cool shower, but it feels like he’s being marked. A thousand times more than when Armie cums in him.

Before he can help himself, he can imagine the lingering scent, like if they made a run to the 7-11 down the street, everyone would know Timmy was Armie’s, Armie’s, Armie’s. Even when he limps out of Armie’s office with his cum dripping down his legs and the scent of his lover’s sweat clinging to his skin, he’s never felt so entirely owned. 

The stream burns hot like a brand, everywhere they aim Armie’s dick, heat and gentle pressure follow with his clothes clinging to his skin.

When they direct Armie’s stream properly towards the already quite wet crotch of Timmy’s pants, Timmy’s next to certain he could come from this if his clothes weren’t muting the sensation.

Armie’s been making the quietest little pants and sighs and even the little involuntary groan here and there and all the noises indicate the same pleasure he feels when Timmy takes care of his cock in other ways. Timmy loves it when he can reduce his powerful, charismatic boyfriend to helpless noises of pleasure.

Eventually, Armie’s stream tapers off and habit makes Armie give it a little shake even if it doesn’t matter much in this particular circumstance. Timmy loves it and finds himself leaning forward, curious but also painfully turned on.

“Oh!” Armie gasps when the younger man wraps his lips around his cock, tongue teasing the slit for a taste. It’s bitter, salty. Timmy’s not sure if he’d ever really seek out having Armie’s piss in his mouth but it feels like they’ve added a whole other layer to the sweetness of their intimacy and knowing exactly how Armie’s piss tastes on his skin is the cherry on top.

It takes a few seconds to focus, probably giving ten seconds of very mediocre oral sex while he frees his own aching cock. Shoves his jeans down but leaves his drenched boxers on, stroking his dick through the wet fabric clinging to his groin.

His attention returns to Armie’s cock, sucking it properly now, bobbing, teasing, licking, wet and sloppy and hungry for Armie’s other release. Glancing up, he sees Armie watching him through eyes as dark and deep as the ocean, his breath coming in little heaves as his abs tighten and Timmy hums in appreciation. The vibration around his cock seems to be what sends Armie over the edge. 

“Oh fuck Tim, shit, I’m--oh _fuck_!” Armie’s whole body shudders with the force of his orgasm, Timmy letting go of the base of Armie’s thick cock and his own dick to wrap his arms around long legs, cling and help support his boyfriend as his hips snapped forward in desperate little thrusts, more than happy to swallow the thick load Armie produces.

When Armie’s done coming, Timmy keeps an arm raised, slides it around his hips as his own hand returns to his boxers. He needs to come, he’s never been this hard before in his life and it’s because Armie pissed on him and he needs to examine what that means at some point but the moment is taken over by his orgasm slamming into him like a freight train, leaving him crying out, mumbling affectionate nonsense and Armie’s name over and over into the fur of the older man’s pubic hair and against the skin of his still softening cock.

They don’t move for at least a minute.

Clinging, catching their breath, Timmy with his face pressed to Armie’s hip, shaking hands petting his skin while Armie reverently pets his hair with shaking hands then lets huge fingers stroke against his skin as they map the curves of his ears and neck.

The silence lingers for a few more seconds then Armie speaks first.

“Was that okay?” He’s trying desperately to sound casual but Timmy can hear the hint of insecurity sneaking through his tones, the _fear_ of rejection, that Timmy would be grossed out now that he’s actually satisfied one of Armie’s fantasies. Timmy squeezes his hip, the back of his thigh, pulls back enough to meet Armie’s hesitant expression with a bright grin.

“When is it my turn?”

***

The piss play joins their repertoire of indulgences but as Timmy learned the first night, it definitely takes some logistics to prevent a heck of a cleanup later on. Despite Timmy’s clothes being absolutely saturated with Armie’s piss, there had also been a considerable sized puddle in their front hall.

Armie had directed him to strip into the puddle then sent him to the shower with a long kiss and a gentle ruffle and tug of his hair.

“I love you so fucking much.” Armie whispered and Timmy couldn’t help himself, turning back to wrap Armie in his embrace.

“I love you too. So, so much, Armie.” A tight squeeze from Timmy and a long sigh from Armie, the last of the tension and nerve draining out of him before they separated so Timmy could start the shower and Armie could clean up.

Armie introduces him to more bondage elements, ties his arms and wrists in elegant bonds and puts a spreader bar between Timmy’s legs before going sitting over Timmy’s hips and riding him fantastically, Timmy unable to thrust up into his partner without the bar digging into his ankles.

They play with hot wax and ice, feather ticklers and a flogger that Armie initially seems very hesitant to use on Timmy, but when Timmy can’t hold back cries of ecstasy at the pleasure-pain sting kissing along his skin, he changes his tune.

The weeks pass and ease into autumn with more sweaters, more hot tea, Armie building a fire in the living room so Timmy can curl up warm like a cat next to it. Timmy mentions that if he’s Armie’s pet, he might need a collar and Armie nearly chokes on his coffee. Nick scolds them for letting their cum dry into the carpet.

The bed creaks warningly when they fuck that night, Timmy barely able to get his breath between the punishing rhythm of Armie’s body and the fact that his lover has practically folded him in half. When Timmy’s on the edge of orgasm, he can’t contain a moan that’s just about to turn into a cry on the next breath and Armie slaps his hand over his mouth because the kids are upstairs. However, because Armie’s hand is so big and his grip so firm, it covers his nose too. The lack of oxygen is what pushed him over the edge and he feels like he’s dancing on the edge of consciousness as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over his body.

“Wow.” Timmy whispered when everything stopped feeling like it was spinning and when he was able to open his eyes, he met Armie’s very worried smile.

“Baby. You okay?” Timmy nods, a little delirious with pleasure and hypoxia, a lazy smile taking over his face.

“Perfect.”

And that’s how once or twice a week, Armie ends up putting his hand to Timmy’s throat, massive, tanned fingers curling around to put pressure on his carotid arteries just before Timmy’s orgasm crashes over him, increasing his pressure on his windpipe, the little choked noises of pleasure the final straw in making Armie come too.

A few days later, when Timmy’s wandering through Target doing the weekly shop so Nick actually has a day to himself, he isn’t entirely sure what prompts him to look but here he is. In front of a rack of panties.

Pretty, lacey, patterned panties.

Timmy bites his lip; he isn’t sure what prompts the impulse, but he’s having a hell of a time fighting off the stirring in his crotch imagining the silky soft fabrics of the more elegant panties stretched across his hard dick and swollen balls. Imagines the easy comfort of one of the cute cotton pairs being easy enough to prance around in throughout the day and let Armie find after they’d been out and about. 

One lace in red, one silky pink pair with a bow on its thick lace waistband, and a white cotton pair patterned with little peaches make their way into his shopping cart. He’s pretty sure he guessed right on the size, but if he’s wrong, he’ll just know better for next time.

No one’s home when he gets back to the apartment. There’s a note from Nick on the counter saying the kids wanted to sleep over with him and Pauline, meaning Timmy and Armie would have the house all to themselves.

After the groceries are all put away, Timmy makes a dash for the bedroom. He tucks two of the pairs of panties as far into his underwear drawer as he can think and focuses his attention on the pair he’s selected.

Soft, silky baby pink with a wide band of lace. The most delicate scalloped trim around the leg holes. Stretchy enough that Timmy isn’t too worried about his cock not fitting, but snug enough for him to really feel the material and new sensations on his skin.

Formulating a plan, he takes a quick shower, makes sure he’s nice and clean for Armie before he surrenders to the whim to shave his crotch. He barely has any body hair but there’s something exciting about removing the dark curls around the base of his cock, running the razor carefully past his hole to make sure it’s completely bare so Armie can enjoy it in all its flushed pink glory. A last rinse to wash away any stray hairs, then he lubes up, stretches himself out, slides one of his favorite plugs in. This wasn’t a vibrating one, nor was it the biggest or the smallest they owned. But it was a perfectly decent size to open his ass up just enough for Armie to slip right in and Timmy was quite fond of it.

Next, he slides the panties up and on, over his hips, loving the way the gossamer fabric clings to his skin, the silky smoothness on his cock and the freshly shaved softness of his groin. Looking in the mirror, he bites his lip, unable to hold back a smile at how he looks. He throws on a light sweater, his lucky fleece jacket, some fashionably baggy jeans and makes his way out into the city, headed for Paradiso.

Armie’s not on full blown chef duty tonight, but instead socializing, intermittently bartending, making the rounds, and catching up on paperwork. With Luca and Stefano’s help, Timmy is able to sneak into the office without Armie any the wiser until the man himself comes in the room and Timmy quickly shuts the door behind him.

Armie jumps but when he turns, his face breaks into the biggest grin.

“Hey you!” Timmy’s immediately folded into one of those distinctly “Armie” embraces that makes everything feel warm and secure. His feet are up off the ground as Armie gently lifts him, presses a kiss to his hair. “To what do I owe this lovely surprise?”

“Just missed you.” Timmy sighed happily, glad for the extra strong squeeze he got at his admission. “Can I hang out for a little while with you here?”

“Of course. You know you’re always welcome here.” Armie gently sets him down and immediately goes to clearing his desk off as if to create a workspace for Timmy. Timmy takes advantage of the distraction and slides up behind Armie, bringing his hands down to the fly of his brown corduroys, lightly gripping and pumping the thick cock inside a few times. Armie chuckles, but there’s a breathless quality to it. “You know I have a dinner rush to manage, right?”

“Oh, this can be very, very quick.” Timmy pops the button, slides the zipper down. Easily guides Armie’s underwear down, down past his thick cock and tucking the waistband behind the heavy sack Timmy loves to suckle, lick, and tease. Armie’s already half hard when he returns his light grip to Armie’s cock, a bit dry but not gripping hard enough to really hurt.

“Tim.” Armie’s voice is warning but he loses it to a low groan as Timmy swipes his thumb back and forth over the head, coaxing a thick dollop of pre-cum out, smearing it along the sensitive head of Armie’s cock, feeling it jump in his hand.

“I’m all ready for you. I used that new lube, the fruity one you got for me at that fancy sex shop. The one that’s extra long lasting.” Timmy gets up on tip-toe, nips at the back of Armie’s neck, tries for his earlobe but can’t reach as Armie slumps over his desk, his dick fully erect in Timmy’s hand. “C’mon, you won’t be able to work the dinner rush if you’re thinking about me here in your office, squirming and fucking myself with my plug and jerking my cock because you didn’t want to put a hot load of cum inside me so everyone can fucking smell who I belong to.”

“Jesus, Tim.” Armie gasped out, firmly grabbing hold of Timmy’s hand, removing it from his erection so he could turn and face his younger lover. Armie was flushed in the face, the redness of his cheeks making his eyes appear all the more blue, a barely perceptible line of sweat along his forehead, lip, cheeks. And that huge, delicious cock hanging out of his pants. 

Timmy drops to his knees, teasing the head of Armie’s dick with little licks, swooping into the slit on the tip, suckling on the fat head, moaning into the taste of Armie’s skin and the lingering hint of sweat and salt from a day of hard work. He flicks his tongue along the underside of the head, teasing the frenulum and drawing a series of grunts out of Armie.

“Fuck!” Armie finally snaps and reaches down, lifts him off the floor like he weighs nothing at all, settles him on his knees on the desk, spreads forward across piles of Armie’s papers and books. Timmy’s jeans are hurriedly unbuttoned and unzipped. In this position, Timmy won’t be able to get them down much more than maybe mid thigh but that’s plenty for Armie to fuck him.

But when Armie goes to tug his pants down, Timmy can feel him freeze.

“Babe.” Armie sounds breathless. “What are you wearing?” Timmy fights a smirk.

“Just some undies I know I’m gonna come in while you’re fucking me across this desk. I thought they’d look pretty on my cock, especially all wet and sticky.” Timmy almost feels rather than hears Armie’s low grunt and his jeans are tugged down, revealing the silky little panties.

“Oh. Oooohh. Baby.” Armie whispers, sounding utterly captivated by the sight in front of him. “Oh fuck, baby. Jesus Tim.” Armie’s hands come around his hips, one huge hand steadying him while the other palms Timmy’s erection through the rapidly dampening material, drawing a whimper out of the younger man. “Fuck, Tim.”

And then his panties are pulled down in the back, his plug gently nudged a few times to make him squirm and moan as it bumps over his prostate before it’s withdrawn and there’s the sticky, spongy head of Armie’s cock pressed to his entrance, Armie guiding it back and forth a few times to get some of the lube around Timmy’s hole onto his cock before he thrust in deep in one quick motion, knocking the air from Timmy’s lungs. Even after months of sex together, there were still moments where Armie’s sheer size took his breath away.

And today, there was no time to get used to his cock, barely a moment to catch his breath before Armie was fucking into him at a punishing rate, big dick stretching Timmy’s body to accomodate it, powerful hips and thighs working to drive Timmy further and further onto the desk before Armie would drag him back again and hold him at a just slightly different angle so he could continue pounding in to Timmy.

Part of Timmy thinks they should be more mindful about muffling the noise they’re making but Armie’s office has a thick door and Timmy couldn’t stay quiet if his life depended on it when Armie began stroking his cock through the silky undies, smearing his own slick across his skin.

“Fuck yeah, baby. God damn, you feel so good. So fucking sexy, being so good showing what a naughty boy you are and how desperate you are for cock.” Armie babbles into his curls, and Timmy groans and can feel his balls drawing up. Fuck, he’s close and if Armie keeps up at the rate he’s going, he’s going to cum all over his pretty pink panties.

Timmy knows if they had more time, Armie would draw this out, tease him to death, but he only gets a more urgent pattern of thrusting and a series of muttered swear words and Armie goes off like fireworks, a twisted cry he can’t quite bite back as he comes long and deep inside Timmy. It’s the final straw for Timmy’s control and he grunts and whines as his body pumps semen into the slick fabric now clinging wet and tacky to his sensitive cock.

Armie seems thoroughly pleased with his work because Timmy hears him give an appreciative hum before he slides his thumb up, guides a thick glob of his own come that had been trying to escape Timmy’s tight little hole, up and back where it belongs with the one smooth motion.

Timmy yelps as the plug is reinserted and his ass slapped firmly before Armie’s fingers gently pet over the red mark.

“Since you’re going to be a little tease and distract me, I suppose I’ll have no choice but to come home after the dinner rush.” Timmy fights the urge to smirk to himself. “However, I definitely have plans for you while I’m working.” Armie had the most innocent appearing smile on his face but Timmy could see the hint of mischief in his eyes and he could already feel his cock twitching for the next round. “Take your panties off, baby boy.”

Timmy blushes but is quick to comply, removing his jeans and managing to get his panties off around his sneakers before replacing his jeans at his ankles. It’s a shock to feel his naked skin on the rough fabric of Armie’s desk chair.

“Now put them in your mouth.” Timmy’s body jolts with arousal but he shocks himself at how quickly he’s willing to comply. “Good boy. Hands behind your back.” Dutifully, he reaches back over the arm rests and behind the chair, grabs one slim wrist with the opposite hand. A length of black hemp rope is wound around his wrists and forearms. “Is that okay?” Timmy wiggles, feels secure but no pain. Armie adjusts his position slightly to lessen the strain on his shoulders and it’s even better.

“Yes sir.” Timmy tries to say around the panties and Armie groans.

“Fuck, I’m going to have a hard-on the whole time I’m working tonight. And why? Because I’ve got the naughtiest, sexiest little nymph all locked up in my office to indulge in when I get done.” Armie bites his ear, his cheek, down his neck. Then proceeds to pull one more thing from the bag, a long slip of thick black cotton. “If this is too much, I won’t, but…” Armie trails off and as nervous as the blindfold makes him, it’s another potential turn on based on the way his dick is filling out against his thigh. Or maybe that’s just from the fact that this position makes the plug drag across his sweet spot just right every time he shifts his hips.

Armie’s smirking at his squirming but then softens, tilts a shoulder, seeking his consent and Timmy eagerly nods. Armie smiles, leans down and places an affectionate kiss on his forehead then wraps the black fabric across his eyes.

“I’ll come check on you frequently. And I’m locking the door. But in the meantime, I want you to get yourself nice and ready to go for when I’m ready for you again.” Something hard and cool locks around the base of his cock. “And no coming. Not till I’m ready for it.” Armie’s voice is low, a hint of a growl in the purr of his deep, warm voice. Timmy shivers but eagerly nods.

“How’d I get such a good boy?” Another kiss to the forehead. Then there’s the sound of Armie righting his clothes then the door opening and shutting so quickly that no one could have seen him as Armie slipped out. Still the idea that he might be seen, caught trussed up like a Thanksgiving turkey sends a shiver through him that isn’t just nerves but arousal. His cock is quickly filling out again thanks to the cock ring and the toy in his ass.

Every little rock of his hips, the plug slides along his inner walls, wet with Armie’s come that he can feel trying to sneak and slip out around the base. Usually when Armie wants him plugged after they’ve fucked, he uses a bigger one because Timmy’s hole is frequently gaping from that huge cock pounding into him over and over, his hole well stretched and giving the tiniest peek of soft pink and decorated with Armie’s thick spunk. 

This is nice though. Timmy is typically quite visual so it’s not only exhilarating but all deliciously dirty the more he thinks about it and Timmy loses himself in his senses. The smell of their joined sweat in the room, the taste of come in the silky fabric balled on his tongue, collecting drool that snakes its way down his chin. Typically he runs cold but he loves the cool-ish air of the office sliding over his heated skin.

He rocks and rocks, sighing, grunting, moaning around the gag of his soiled panties, working himself almost to the point of coming, edging himself over and over until he loses count of how many times he feels like he’s right there.

It’s an eternity before the office door opens again and Timmy senses Armie’s presence before the older man says a word, knows the way he breathes, knows his walk and the way it stumbles just barely when he’s extra tired or been on his feet too long.

“Jesus Timmy, you’re perfect.” Armie says it with a hint of worship in his tone and Timmy can feel himself flush dark red as Armie steps closer, reaches out to thumb and pinch one of his nipples, already standing up to greet his fingers, perking up to the cold first then the sensation.

Timmy shives, preens just barely under Armie’s attention and adoration. Then Armie’s hand leaves and Timmy can feel him lean in. Surprisingly, it’s to reach past and under him, if the way Armie’s forearm brushes along the side of his leg.

“Lowering the chair a bit.” Armie explains and Timmy hums his acknowledgement, curious what’s going to happen next. 

When he’s dropped lower than expected, he keeps his cool but his curiosity builds. Especially as he hears Armie unzip his pants and the rustling of him pulling them down, maybe even off.

Timmy doesn’t have too much time to contemplate before a huge hand wraps around his cock, gently stroking as it smears the copious amount of pre-cum he’s been spilling from all his edging along the shaft. 

“So wet for me, fuck, Timmy.” His name sounds like a plea, a prayer as it leaves his mouth and Timmy moans out Armie’s name in response before firm thighs bracket his lap. “Lemme know if I’m crushing you.” Armie murmurs before Timmy’s dick is guided to what he realizes is Armie’s hole, wet and ready for him. “Had a little lube bottle in my car, so I grabbed it and fucked myself on my fingers for a few minutes in the bathroom.”

And then Armie slides down on his cock and Timmy positively keens, over-sensitive, overstimulated, and completely overwhelmed at the idea of Armie fingering himself open in the bathroom of his own restaurant.

It’s not the most graceful sex they’ve ever had but Armie’s enthusiastic and doesn’t let up on riding Timmy in a high squat, even though his legs must be killing him. Timmy wishes he could grab Armie’s hips, touch the older man’s cock but he’s also perfectly content to sit back like a fuck toy and let Armie chase his own pleasure, trusting Armie’s body to pull him closer to the edge when the time is right.

A few quick sighs and grunts above him, then his chest is splashed with the sticky heat of Armie’s come. Armie’s thighs are shaking but he’s able to step back, Timmy assumes he leans against his desk for support as he comes down from his orgasm. Timmy is positively aching but it would be unkind not to at least let Armie catch his breath.

To his utter shock, the blindfold is removed, followed by the ropes, Armie already tucked away in his corduroys but not zipped up yet, looking at him with a light smirk. Timmy raises an eyebrow and it turns into an all-too-familiar mischievous grin.

“Hurry up and get dressed, babe. It’s time to go home.”

Timmy drags the panties out of his mouth to swear, making Armie laugh but tugs his shirt over his come-covered belly and reaches down to yank his jeans up.

Despite Armie breaking almost every traffic law in NYC to get them home in record time, it’s the single longest car ride of Timmy’s life.

The energy between them crackles with anticipation and as smug as Armie looks right now, Timmy is going to make him feel it for leaving him so turned on for so long. The cock ring isn’t too tight but he’s had his dick tucked awkwardly against his belly or hip the whole way out of the restaurant and the second they’re inside, he’s going to pounce.

Armie barely has the door opened when Timmy all but tackles him, throwing his arms around the taller man’s neck, sending him stumbling back into a wall as their lips meet in a series of fierce kisses, nipping, licking, panting into each other’s mouths.

They’ve played with some milder elements of Dom/sub stuff, but it’s been mild and fleeting but occasionally there’s a battle of wills like this and Timmy is not giving up. So he gives Armie one more long kiss before dragging his mouth over the stubble of Armie’s jaw, along his neck, sinks his teeth into the tender skin just above his collarbone.

“Fuck!” Armie swears but a few more well placed bites and one of Timmy’s hands grabbing one of those perfectly round, painfully tempting buttcheeks, Armie surrenders and Timmy detaches his mouth long enough to drag them to the bedroom.

There’s another power struggle, this one less brief as they tear at each other’s clothes, fighting for more skin, more touch, more of each other, faster, needy and craving the other. Timmy’s naked first though while Armie stumbles yanking his own pants off and stepping out of them, Timmy takes the opportunity to remove the cock ring, giving himself a few long strokes.

As soon as shoving him won’t send them tumbling to the ground, Timmy pushes Armie to the bed, Armie fighting back a laugh as Timmy uses every bit of his strength to wrestle and wrangle long limbs before finally forcing Armie onto his belly, draping himself across his lover’s back and sliding his cock home, loving the way Armie whines at the intrusion despite their very recent coupling.

Timmy hasn’t bothered removing the plug and he shivers at the feeling of being filled and filling someone else at the same time. It’s an odd feeling but he can’t linger on it. Armie’s squirming, hips wiggling despite the weight of Timmy pushing into his body.

They fuck sloppy and needy and Timmy can’t keep a good rhythm if his life depended on it, but Armie’s swearing and panting and whining like it’s the best thing ever and it’s all over way too early when Timmy thrusts in once, twice more, and loses himself to the orgasm that’s been lingering on the periphery for hours.

“Can you…” Armie begins. “Do you think you can stay hard and go again or...I mean, it’s totally okay if you’re too sensitive.”

“Shush.” Timmy manages to get out between breaths and rocks his hips. He is a little sensitive but if that means he can fuck Armie for longer, they’re on a good roll and he sees no reason to stop. Time to pay Armie back for the hours he was tied up.

They lose track of time, rocking together in a wordless fog of indulgence, savoring every sensation as Armie comes up onto his hands and knees so Timmy can thrust better. He raises a leg, plants his foot just outside Armie’s leg so he can really start pounding in when he feels it.

A gentle ache in his low belly, his bladder begging for attention where it sits in his pelvis and he fights off a groan that would most definitely not be an indication of pleasure.

He can hold it. Definitely, easy.

Except Armie isn’t showing any signs of coming soon. It happens sometimes, proves he’s nearly a decade younger than Armie. He can tell Armie’s hovering on the edge of a pleasurable haze from the way Timmy drags his cock over and over Armie’s prostate. Timmy doesn’t want to drag him away from that fuzzy hedonism, especially if it helps Armie build up to coming again eventually.

If his bladder doesn’t burst first.

Maybe it’s a lack of willpower, maybe it’s a response to the toilet he can see through the open bathroom door if he looks at just the right angle.

Or maybe his dick’s just tired of being told what to do today because before Timmy can help himself, he feels something give way, hot warmth spreading over his penis and he can feel Armie suddenly still, the nonstop noises of pleasure disappearing.

“Are you okay?” Armie’s voice just barely tremors. “Do you need a break?” 

Timmy contemplates it. Knows how easy it would be to give a quick answer in the affirmative and Armie wouldn’t fuss a bit if Timmy took a quick toilet break. But he thinks back to the night Armie pissed on him. How utterly and truly Armie’s he felt in the moment. He wants Armie to feel that. He wants to feel like Armie is entirely his too.

“I could keep going, if that’s okay with you?” Timmy offers in return and he can watch the shiver of desire work its way down Armie’s broad back and the line of his spine.

“Please.” Armie whispers.

“Of course.”

It’s much easier said than done. Despite a few little dribbles that escape on their own, it’s incredibly hard to piss in such a very stimulating environment. He knows he can piss when he’s hard but it won’t come.

He shifts his focus, draws himself to the way his boyfriend feels around his cock, tight and wet and safe, the way they couldn’t possibly be more intimately joined right now and he begins to feel it. A shy little trickle but enough that Armie whimpers.

It only takes a few more thrusts when he feels like he might be getting ready to come, but the tightening, building pressure isn’t his orgasm and when he releases it his bladder finally gives way, spraying into Armie’s most intimate passage as Timmy finds his rhythm again, fucking in punishingly even as he pisses long and desperate into Armie’s body and all over the backs of his thighs.

Timmy’s orgasm sneaks up on him and his piss tapers off long enough for his cock to pulse heavily before returning in force. Timmy pulls out, aims it over Armie’s back as Armie jerks himself urgently, his climax finally finds him and he cries out as he comes all over the now ruined bedsheets.

They lie in their mess for probably longer than they should. Thankfully Armie’s bed has a good mattress protector for all the times the kids sneak into their bed and it makes cleaning up better. 

***

The holidays are approaching now and somehow the topic of sexy Christmas presents comes up.

“Well, I might have a couple things to model for you.” Timmy hints. The red negligee in the back of his bottom nightstand drawer is most definitely going to be impossible for Armie to resist. “What are you doing for me?” Timmy bats his eyelashes and Armie blushes lightly but grins.

“What would you want?” 

Timmy reflects back on fucking Armie while he had a toy in his hole and it was a sensation he would be eager to repeat.

“How do you feel about a threesome?” Timmy inquires and Armie responds with raised brows but the way he’s blushing and squirming, fighting back a hint of smile, he knows Armie knows exactly what he’s asking and it’s not a _no_.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There was something else I was debating including but it was a little much and I have a feeling it will turn into a monster of its own, so if you want to know what it was, hit me up on tumblr and we can chat — @findmecallingyou


End file.
